Just the Two of Us Against the Rest of the World
by Amalya Cumberlock
Summary: Hello! This is my post-Reichenbach fanfiction, very loosely based on the Sherlock teaser and new trailer. if anything isn't explained well, please tell me and I'll either re-write it or put it in the next chapter (for instance, there's an Irene Adler reference hidden somewhere which will be explained in one of the next chapters, can you find it?) Enjoy, and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Just the two of us against the rest of the world

"The salmon fillet, please," John said to the waiter, handing him his menu. Mary had just gone to the loo, and he was waiting for her to return. Their wedding was five days away, and John was happy. He was always the kind of person who was calm until three minutes before the special event he was waiting for happened.

He sat quietly, fiddling with the edge of his moustache and looking around the restaurant.

"John?" a low, familiar voice said behind him, slightly shyly.

He turned around, his eyes widening as he saw the man standing behind him; tall, dark haired, the worlds only consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes. He got up, his chair falling to his left.

"S-Sherlock." He said, his voice shaking slightly. He felt numb.

"John, I can explain…" Sherlock said, reaching out to him. John swatted his hand away.

"No… you, you were dead." He said, pointing at the dark haired man.

"John, if you'll just calm down, we can go somewhere and I'll explain everything-"

"NO!" John yelled, stepping back and bumping into his table, shaking it. His glass of wine fell, shattering near Sherlock's foot.

"John? What's wrong?" he heard Mary's small voice behind him and felt her palm on his shoulder, soothing him.

"This, Mary," he said, poking Sherlock in the chest. "Is Sherlock Holmes, the GREAT consulting detective who supposedly _died_ almost three years ago!" he was screaming now, making a scene. Sherlock's face looked guilty pained. He seemed not to know what to do, so Mary stepped in.

"This is very curious, but I think, it would be slightly smarter if instead of yelling in here we could go outside, eat later. Would you like that?" she asked, curling her arm around his hip. John nodded, turning around silently and walking out of the restaurant, Sherlock at his heels. Mary stayed inside, apologizing to the waiter and paying for their wine.

Sherlock pulled his coat collar up against the chilled air. A slight mist was rising around them, leaving their feet just a dark shadow. Sherlock stepped closer.

"John, thank you for talking to-" he was cut off by a hard punch to his face, then another to the chest, knocking him to the ground. John got on top of him, legs on both side and punched him relentlessly.

"You," he said between punches, "were- dead- on- a slab!" he said, stopping for a moment to take a breath. Sherlock raised his hands above his face.

"I know, John, I know! And if you just give me a moment I'll explain myself!"

John felt himself being pulled back gently by small hands.

"John, please…" Mary said from behind him, "you forgot the cane."

"It's-" he began, "Psychosomatic." Sherlock finished his sentence.

John got up, dusting himself off. Sherlock followed.

The smaller man closed his eyes, putting his palms up to keep both Sherlock, and his wife away.

"No. I- I can't handle this at the moment." He said, walking away to hail a cab. Mary stayed behind.

"I think you just caught him off guard," she said to the detective sweetly. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk about when the two of you can meet?"

"Mary!" John yelled from the awaiting cab. Sherlock nodded to her, turned away and walked into the rising fog,


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided that i'm going to do this story by passing it from John to Sherlocks POV, so just clearing that up! enjoy!

Also I'm sorry the chapters are short, but I'll try to make as many of them as I can, so hopefully that will do.

* * *

Sherlock walked away from his old friend into the fog, his heart almost beating out of his chest.

"That didn't go very good, did it?" he muttered to himself.

When he walked into the restaurant, he expected a bit of violence, but in no way did he think John would make a scene _inside._

He planned everything: made sure he knew where John was, planned what he'd say, thought out as many reaction scenarios as he could (apparently not enough), and still, none of that had helped him at the moment of truth. His lip felt swollen, he could taste blood in his mouth and his ribs ached. Oh, and Mary! John was engaged! How did he not know that? He knew that his blogger had gone on a few dates, he'd even had tabs on this certain woman, but his homeless network had told him nothing about engagement. He felt slightly… betrayed. He stayed up in his hotel room all night, running the scene in his head and thinking about it, until at about half past 10 his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered in a cautious tone. He hadn't switched his phone number, and he was getting called by teens who had went to the detectives site after his death and wanted to know what would happen.

"Hello, Sherlock, it's Mary, John's-"

"Yes, I know. Hello." He cut the feminine voice off before she could finish her sentence.

"yes, well, I told you I'd call, to, Er- set up a meeting for you boys. Tomorrow?" she asked sweetly. Sherlock could hear John sigh in the background, muttering something about not wanting to go. Sherlock cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," he said in an emotionless voice.

"So, John will meet you at half past five at Baker street?"

"Oh, you two still live there?" he asked naively. Of course he knew where they lived.

"Yes. I'll be out of the house, so you two will be able two talk."

"Thank you." He said, putting his phone down. He picked up his violin, playing a song he had written many weeks ago.

* * *

John paced around the living room of 221b Baker street, hands fiddling with the edge of his jumper.

"Really, Mary? I am not a toddler, I don't need you to set me up on play dates," he said.

"Well, apparently you do! You aren't grown up enough to meet your supposedly _dead_ best friend!' she answered, throwing her hands up in the air, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

John stopped his pacing, looking his fiancée dead in the eye.

"He was gone for over two years. You saw the state he had left me in, and he picks _now _to tell me all my grieving was for nothing? How is that in anyway okay?!"

Mary pursed her lips.

"I know it isn't what you want right now, but it is what you need, trust me." She said, advancing towards him and hugging her man tightly.

John relaxed, hugging her back.

"Fine, I'll go." He said, his words muffled by her blond hair.

"I love you."


End file.
